Deepthroating Diplomacy
by Viewfinder17
Summary: TRADUCTION: Un jour, Asami dans son bureau...


**Titre: **Deepthroating Diplomacy -oneshot

**Auteur:** rocquell (=randrews25)

**Traductrice: **Viewfinder et bêta 'tachi88

**Personnages: **Ryûichi Asami X Takaba Akihito

**Genre: **Humor/General

**Disclaimer: **Ce merveilleux manga appartient à la géniale Ayano Yamane.

* * *

Asami s'assit à son bureau lorsque son téléphone commença sonna soudainement, sans interruption l'ennuyant fortement… ce n'était pas le moment d'être interrompu. Toujours irrité, il le sortit de sa poche et répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

« Asami, » répondit-il nonchalamment lorsque l'appareil se trouva près de son oreille.

« Asami-sama, les hommes du groupe Kyoushi se retirent et ont déplacés leur affaires ailleurs, ils ont décidé d'essayer et de commencer une nouvelle voie avec Satou-sama du groupe de la côte du nord. J'ai un rapport complet pour vous, » annonça la voix de Kirishima.

« Bon travail, va retrouver Suoh pour son rapport et rapportez-le moi aussitôt que possible, » répondit Asami.

« Hai, Asami-sama, » répondit l'autre alors qu'il entendait son patron grogner. Il trouvait ça étrange mais raccrocha.

***

Les deux subordonnés se retrouvèrent tous les deux au Sion pour rendre compte à leur boss, ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur et appuyèrent sur le bouton qui les emmenèrent au dernier étage.

Ils quittèrent l'ascenseur et se dirigèrent vers le bureau du patron du Sion, arriver devant la porte ils frappèrent doucement.

« Entrer.» Ils entendirent la voix d'Asami et ouvrirent la porte. Ils entrèrent, tous les deux portaient une chemise qui contenait leur rapport.

« Asami-sama, j'ai découvert que Satou-sama a un meeting à 2h avec la tête du groupe Kyoushi, on dirait qu'ils ont déjà mit leur plan en marche, » commença Suoh. Ils voyaient bien que le yakuza les regardait d'un air ennuyé.

« _Bon sang, je me demande ce qui l'ennui maintenant ? Je veux pas être ici,» _se dit Kirishima.

« Gardez-les à l'œil, je veux savoir tout ce qui se passe, » dit Asami avant de congédier les deux hommes d'un mouvement de la main. Ils s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce.

Suoh ferma la porte puis se tourna vers le bras droit du yakuza : « Est-ce qu'Asami-sama ne te semble pas un peu distrait ? ».

L'homme acquiesça en réponse à la question, « Oui, je me demande ce qui s'est passé ?! »

« Takaba » répondirent-ils à l'unisson alors qu'ils se regardaient. Tout le monde savait que le jeune photographe était le seul capable de tirer une réaction d'Asami à ce qu'il faisait ou ce qu'il ne faisait pas.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur lorsqu'ils entendirent le familier ding. Ils virent Sei-san, un autre des garde-du-corps d'Asami foncer vers eux et s'excuser alors qu'il allait les percuter. Heureusement, il se retint au dernier moment. Peu importe ce qu'il avait à dire à Asami ça devait être très important et ça ne devait pas attendre.

Alors qu'il atteignit le bureau, il frappa une fois, impatiemment et entra.

L'homme était choqué au-delà du possible, il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il vit son boss se tourner vers lui, de ses yeux dorés mais glacés qui le regardaient fixement et s'il était capable de tuer d'un simple regard alors il serait tout bonnement mort dans d'atroces souffrances.

Asami avait sa main dans les cheveux d'Akihito, dont la tête montait et descendait le long de l'érection auquel il faisait face, à genoux.

L'homme pâlit et referma rapidement la porte pour pouvoir laisser à son patron un peu d'intimité, ce qu'il avait à dire ne semblait plus si important que ça.

« _Oh, putain de merde, j'suis mort, j'suis mort, j'suis mort,_ » se répéta-t-il alors qu'il quittait le bâtiment.

« Maintenant Akihito… » Asami se tourna vers le jeune homme, « est-ce que tu ne te fais pas un peu trop plaisir ? »

Akihito continuait de lécher et de sucer le bout de l'érection d'Asami, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce que disait le yakuza. Il était tellement concentré sur l'énorme sexe qu'il avait prit à pleine bouche qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il lécha le long de la veine du sexe d'Asami, parcourant en-dessous de sa langue pour sentir la veine pulsé à sa caresse. Il gémit lorsqu'Asami le ramena dans ses bras, où il l'embrassa violemment.

Leurs langues se livraient dans un combat acharné alors qu'Akihito enfourcha les hanches d'Asami, frottant son entrejambe contre celui du plus vieux qui était toujours assit dans son fauteuil.

Asami savait bien que l'érection d'Akihito devait être douloureuse à force de se tendre contre son pantalon. Il mordilla le bout de l'oreille du jeune photographe pour entendre un lourd gémissement, puis il descendit vers son cou, laissant une marque sur la peau sensible.

Akihito gémit sans difficulté alors qu'Asami descendait vers les boutons de roses qu'il captura entre ses dents.

Asami savait ce dont Akihito avait besoin, mais il devait d'abord le demander, et gentiment aussi. Il commença à caresser l'érection du jeune homme et Akihito enfonça ses ongles dans ses épaules alors qu'il s'arqua. Il ferma les yeux avec force et se concentra sur la sensation que la main d'Asami créait.

« Asami… s'il te plaît,» haletait Akihito tellement le besoin qui se faisait sentir était insoutenable.

Asami lui permit d'enlever son pantalon et l'enfourcha une fois de plus. Asami utilisa sa propre precum comme lubrifiant et Akihito se positionna sur son érection, prenant son temps pour le laisser glisser à l'intérieur son perpétuel étroit passage. Asami pouvait son étroit et si brûlant passage enveloppé son sexe au fur et à mesure que celui-ci s'enfonçait de plus en plus. Il le regarda affamé alors que sa pauvre victime commençait à bouger de haut en bas sur son érection, poussant des cris de plaisir.

« OH MON DIEU, ASAMI, SI BON ……… FUCK !!» cria Akihito lorsque sa prostate fut touchée. Il enfourcha le sexe d'Asami et sa peau prenait une jolie teinte d'un rouge brillant. Il pouvait sentir l'orgasme approché et son corps tremblé.

Asami sentait son sexe se durcir à l'intérieur de son amant et savait qu'il viendrait bientôt. Il fit glisser sa main le long du dos d'Akihito avant d'arriver au lieu désiré qu'il commença à caresser pour que sa victime commence à bafouiller comme un fou.

Akihito cria alors qu'il explosa de plaisir, projetant sa semence sur la poitrine et dans la main d'Asami.

Asami se libéra en lui peu de temps après et tous les deux s'assirent satisfait, la tête d'Akihito se reposant sur son épaule.

Akihito respira profondément l'odeur unique d'Asami alors que son nez était plongé dans le cou du yakuza. Bon sang qu'il sentait bon.

« Asami, tu savais que tes hommes viendraient, tu aurais pu m'arrêter !»

« Tu te faisais tellement plaisir, je ne voulais pas interrompre le déjeuner,» gloussa Asami.

Ce qui énerva d'autant plus Akihito, « Eh bien je ne suis pas Monica Lewinski et tu n'es pas Bill Clinton qui se fait tailler une pipe en-dessous de son bureau !» tempéta-t-il. « Tu es vraiment un sale enfoiré, » cria-t-il alors qu'il entra furieux dans la salle de bain.

Asami regarda son petit cul bougé suggestivement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle de bain, ce qui n'eu d'autre conséquence que de le faire encore durcir.

Il appuya sur le bouton de son téléphone attendant que son secrétaire réponde, ce qui évidemment ne tarda pas très longtemps.

« Oui, Asami-sama?»

« Ammène-moi Sei, tout de suite,» dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Asami sourit alors que l'idée de ce qu'il pourrait faire au jeune homme dans la salle de bain commençait à germer dans son esprit.

The end


End file.
